We Both Fell
by Home3
Summary: What happens when a half-broken ex-Soviet assassin falls for the god of mischief? Iris Darke will find out when Loki moves to the Avengers tower, right to her floor. And Bucky? He doesn't really get along with him. Obviously, I own nothing. If I did, this wouldn't be fanfiction. Also, the romance won't be super heavy, T is to cover all potential bases.


When the door to the training room opened, Iris didn't even turn, assuming it was Bucky. He was the only one who knew her well, and therefore the only one who could understand why she trained, even with half her body metal. She was surprised when there was slow clapping after her round of knives. She turned and took in the sight of a tall, raven-haired man with green clothes to match his eyes.

"Who said you could come in?" Iris asked Loki, the god of mischief.

"The one you call Stark said that you would be happy to show me where I am to stay." Loki smirked.

"Well, let's get you to my floor," Iris said.

"You have your own floor, all to yourself?" Loki said, surprised.

"I share with one other person. But yeah, in general." Iris walked over to the target and inspected the three knives she had thrown. All were killing throws. Nodding, she pulled them out and sheathed them one by one. Heading to the door, she paused and turned back to Loki.

"Also, don't talk to my housemate. Don't stare. And please, don't comment on any oddities you see."

"You do realize you're talking to the god of mischief?"

"You do realize that the universe doesn't revolve around you?"

"Oh, it doesn't?"

"Nope." Iris and Loki had reached the elevator.

"What oddities might I see?" Loki's voice was low yet amused as he continued.

"I'I'm not the only one with metal limbs. He also doesn't talk very much, at least to strangers. And we both wake up screaming from nightmares, so expect your sleep to be interrupted a lot." Iris pressed the elevator button. They rode in silence to the flood Iris lived on. Stepping out into the hall, Iris gave one last warning. "I'm less broken."

Loki was still processing that statement when he and Iris entered the living room. Bucky was sitting and watching _The Lion King_ again. Enough Disney movies were strewn about that Iris knew it would be a good day.

"Catching up on pop culture?" Iris glanced down at the movies, seeing how many were stacked next to the open cases. She picked up the top one and read the cover. "Mulan. Seems interesting." She set it down and turn to Bucky. He was asleep. Last night had been rough. Both her and Bucky had nightmares, and it had been useless to go back to sleep. They had asked JARVIS for good movies and he had suggested Disney. Since they couldn't decide on one single one to watch, they decided to marathon _The Lion King, Dumbo,_ and _Alice in Wonderland._ Both had loved _Dumbo_ when it came out and wanted to see it again. Iris had seen a poster for _The Lion King_ on one of her missions. The blurb for _Alice in Wonderland_ had piqued Bucky's interest as soon as JARVIS had read it. Apparently, Bucky had decided to rewatch _The Lion King_ and then some, but had fallen asleep.

Iris turned to Loki, who was looking around the room disinterestedly. He turned his gaze to her. She was studying him, from his expression to the way he stood. She nodded and turned sharply, tossing a "Follow me" over her shoulder. She strode off, Loki close behind her. She stopped in front of a door with a fiver print lock.

"This is your room. Normally, only the room resident is coded to be let in, but this floor is the exception. Bucky and I are coded to every bedroom in use on this floor. You, however, are only coded to this one. And we can get in. There is one thing, though: I hacked JARVIS to provide copper privacy, and the other Avengers have to have their fingerprints scanned just to open the elevator doors. Not even Tony can get down here without my knowledge." Iris gestured toward the door. "I'll leave you to it."

She left. Loki pressed his thumb to the scanner and held it there until the green ACCESS GRANTED popped up. The door slid open and the god of mischief stepped into his new room. The bed was to his right, with a screen on the opposite wall. There was a desk straight ahead, with a bookshelf to the left. His closet door was at the foot of the bed. All of it was in various shades of grey.

"It will do for a start." Loki spoke aloud to himself and started to change to room. After he was done, he turned to inspect his work and saw Iris in the doorway, looking at the room in appriciation.

"Green. It's nice, although I'm more partial to blue." She took another glace around. "You can join me and Bucky if you want to."

Loki regarded her carefully. He knew she would be deadly if mad. It would probably be best to accept, he thought prudently. "I will, mortal."

Iris smiled. "Well, come on then. We're doing a movie marathon and we ordered pizza."

"Pizza? What is pizza?" Loki frowned.

"The best food in the world. The most basic one is sauce and cheese on a special type of bread called pizza crust, but you can put way more on it. My favorite one is called the lion's feast because it has a ton of meat on it." As Iris explained this, they walked down the hall to the living room. Bucky was awake now and looked curiously at the new addition to their floor.

"Who's this?" He asked Iris.

"Loki. He's staying with us indefinitely." Iris answered. At this, Bucky grew much more reserved, barely speaking as Iris started the movie she had seen on top of the stack earlier. Pizza arrived about halfway through and Iris gladly thanked the pizza guy, who looked kind of overawed. He kept muttering "The Avengers" over and over again.

After devoting the pizza, they continued the marathon, finally ending with _Frozen,_ which touched both Iris and Bucky in a sore spot. Family and cold were always gut punches. As the movie wrapped up, the three drifted off to their bedrooms with yawning goodnights. Loki watched as first Bucky, then Iris went into their bedrooms, before entering his and collapsing into bed. His last thought before drifting off was Iris' smile as she invited him to watch movies with them.


End file.
